bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gundalia Under Fire
Gundalia Under Fire is the 17th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on June 12th, 2011. Plot The episode begins with the Battle Brawlers going through a Dimension Portal, to get to Paige's home (Gundalia). Once they arrive, they arrive at the city lines and see a desolate land which used to have homes. Later, two Gundalian guards confront them. Marucho says they are from Earth and they are the Battle Brawlers, Paige says that she is a Gundalian and Rafe says that he is a Castle Knight, but the guards don't believe them. Then Ren arrives and says they are his friends. They find out he is now the leader of the Gundalian Forces. Ren then brings them to a secret hideout. When they arrive there, they receive a message from Nurzak, who has become the first Prime Minister of Gundalia. He welcomes the Brawlers and he is happy to see them back. Then he asks if Paige has been a good student and she concurs, which delights him. Then, Nurzak explain how a castle had emerged from underground out of nowhere, and a evil person called Mag Mel, with his brutish Bakugan, Razenoid, started it all. Then, Fabia Sheen appears on the screen in her Human Form and the Brawlers seem happy to see her once again. Rafe bows down as he reveals to Dan Kuso and the brawlers that she became the Queen while the former Queen (Serena Sheen), became the Ambassador of Gundalia and Neathia, surprising the Brawlers. Nurzak then says that he doesn't know why they came and attacked Gundalia so they had to fight and Queen Fabia said that the Castle Knights are coming to help the Gundalians in their fight against Mag Mel and Razenoid. Prime Minister Nurzak and Queen Fabia then leave. Ren then tells them that Chaos Bakugan are probably going to the center of Gundalia, where the Royal Palace is. Everyone then agrees with Ren but then Dan wants to help because he has a connection with Mag Mel and Razenoid however, Marucho tries to get Dan to sit this one out because of what happened before, and they end up arguing. Then, Ren asks if he should know anything about them fighting but they don't say that it's nothing. Later, Ren shows the Brawlers a map of the city lines but Dan feels a vision who shows Mag Mel with Razenoid and the army of Chaos Bakugan going North through a place called Dalia's Valley. Dan then says that Mag Mel and Razenoid are going North through Dalia's Valley. Ren knows that the Valley and it goes straight to the Royale Palace. Ren then asks Dan how he knows this and reveals to Ren and the Gundalian Soldiers that he is linked with Mag Mel and Razenoid. The Gundalian Soldiers don't trust Dan because he has a link with Mag Mel but dan says that he can be trusted and ren assures with a little bit of doubt. Marucho then devises and prepares a plan for an ambush. At the valley, the group waits for Mag Mel to arrive and Dan experience some pain in his head. However, they are the ones to get attacked by surprise from the sky. Rafe decides to give the BakuNano Sonicanon to Dan and the battle begins with all the Brawlers using BakuNano and as they and Ren attacks, Razenoid rises from the ground. They are stunned as Mag Mel arrives revealing that he can see visions of Dan too, so he knew about the attack. He attacks and eliminates all except for Dan, who begins to charge at Mag Mel but both of them hear a high pitch sound. Mag Mel believes their psychic connection creates high frequencies when they are too close. They both summon their Mechtogan, each with their own battle phrase. They and their Bakugan fight. After they fight, the result of an explosion leads to Dan losing. Mag Mel walks over to get the gate and key but is attacked by Neathian forces lead by Captain Elright, Aranaut on Rapilator, and an army of Haos Raptorix. Mag Mel and the Brawlers leave, but not before Marucho hears Mag Mel mention the "gate and key". The Gundalian Soldiers begin to doubt Dan Kuso because of his link with Mag Mel and Razenoid. Ren assures them that he is not spy for Mag Mel but he has his own doubts. Dan is angry that Mag Mel used him and Dan punches a wall, while Rafe discusses security upgrades because of the connection. At the end, Marucho looks at Dan with a worried look. Returning Characters/Bakugan Debuts *Queen Fabia *Ren *Aranaut *Linehalt *Prime Minister Nurzak *Captain Elright *Ambassador Serena Characters Seen *Dan Kuso *Shun Kazami *Marucho Marukura *Paige *Rafe *Mag Mel *Queen Fabia *Ren Krawler *Prime Minister Nurzak *Ambassador Serena *Captain Elright Bakugan Seen *Aranaut *Linehalt *Raptorix *Razenoid *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Taylean *Tristar *Cyclone Percival *Iron Dragonoid *Flash Ingram *Titanium Dragonoid BakuNano Debut *Sonicanon BakuNano Seen *Sonicanon *Crosstriker *Hammermor *Lanzato *Slingpike Mechtogan Seen *Dreadeon *Zenthon Mobile Assault Debut *Rapilator Mobile Assault Seen *Rapilator *Impalaton Trivia *This is the first time when Zenthon is defeated in battle. *The Brawlers return to Gundalia to help their Gundalian allies defend the planet from Mag Mel's attack. *Ren Krawler, Fabia Sheen, Captain Elright, Serena Sheen and Nurzak were seen for the first time in person since Gundalian Invaders. *The Bakugan Mobile Assaults make their return since Gundalian Invaders, along with the Debut of Rapilator.﻿ *This episode reveals several political changes in Neathia and Gundalia: Fabia Sheen is now the new Queen of Neathia, Ren Krawler is now the leader of the Gundalian army, Nurzak is first and the current Prime Minister of Gundalia and Serena Sheen is the new Ambassador for Gundalia and Neathia. *This episode also reveals that due to the connection between Dan Kuso and Mag Mel, whenever they get too close to each other, it has a very painful mental effect on them. *This is the first episode where we see Dreadeon in action. Gallery﻿ RenMS.jpg|Dan and Ren FabiaMS.jpg|Fabia Dreadeon2.jpg|Dreadeon Dreadeon1.jpg|Dreadeon Sc1.jpg Sc2.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg DreadeonActivated.png DREADEONKARATEKICK.png BakucolarDreadeon.png MagmelRazenoidsplitscreen.png ZenthonandDreadeonarefunny.png 2 1 0011.jpg DreadeonandZenthonplaybloodyknuckles.png LOLMagMelwin.png Dreadeonmakebigboom.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0003.jpg 2 1 0012.jpg 2 1 0005.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0017.jpg Zenthonmakebigboom.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0013.jpg 2 1 0001.jpg 2 1 0007.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0010.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0009.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0014.jpg 2 1 0003.jpg bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0015.jpg 2 1 0006.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0016.jpg 2 1 0002.jpg 2 1 0018.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0025.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0021.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0024.jpg 2 1 0022.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0020.jpg 2 1 0017.jpg 2 1 0016.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0023.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0022.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 11.52.58 AM.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0026.jpg 2 1 0021.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0027.jpg 2 1 0013.jpg 2 1 0015.jpg 2 1 0023.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0028.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 11.44.35 AM.png 2 1 0020.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0004.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0005.jpg Cr.jpg Sn3.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 5.44.44 PM.png Video thumb|400px|left Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes